Several prior art duplex electrical fittings have been proposed for the attachment of electrical cables to panels or electrical boxes. The duplex fittings typically include two cable insertion bores on the trailing end for accepting electrical cables and a single bore on the leading end through which the electrical cables extend into the panel or electrical box. Typically the cable insertion bores of the prior art fittings are parallel with one another. Although the prior art fittings accept electrical cables, as a result of the parallel orientation of the inserted cables and the single outlet bore at the leading end, there is limited space available at the leading end of the fitting for the exiting electrical cables. As a result of the parallel cable insertion bores and the single cable outlet at the leading end, the inserted electrical cables tend to crash into the necked down shoulder area surrounding the leading outlet thus making it very difficult to insert cables through the prior art duplex fittings. The inability to easily push electrical cables through the prior art fittings is a serious problem as installers typically pry on the inserted cables with tools, such as a screwdriver, from the leading outlet in an attempt to move the cables toward the leading end. The resultant prying on the electrical cables is a big disadvantage of prior art duplex electrical fittings as it can lead to damage of the electrical cables, of the wiring within the cables, or of the wiring insulation.
Electrical fittings having an improved arrangement on the trailing end for the attachment of electrical cables were disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 11/521,957, 11/300,859, 11/494,663, and 11/494,665, all of which are commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention and the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto. The improved arrangement included single or tandem cable gripping tangs that were fastened externally to the tubular body of the electrical fittings.
The present invention provides a duplex electrical fitting that overcomes the problems with prior art fittings with parallel cable insertion bores. The duplex electrical fitting of the present invention provides angled cable insertion bores. The angled insertion bores direct the inserted electrical cables to the leading outlet of the fitting. As a result of the angled bores, each of the inserted cables is aligned directly with the leading outlet, making cable insertion much easier than in prior art duplex fittings. As a result of the improved path provided by the fitting of the present invention, there is no need to manipulate the inserted cables with tools to lead them through the fitting. The duplex electrical connector of the present invention thereby enables easier insertion of electrical cables through the electrical fitting.